


I'm fine. I just don't want you to know I hate him.

by bogbodyalien



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Minor Character(s), Other, drama I guess, might add more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogbodyalien/pseuds/bogbodyalien
Summary: He'd never met Malware personally until now, only heard of him. And so far, the first impression was not going well. Albedo decided he didn't like him.
Relationships: Albedo & Azmuth (Ben 10 Series), Albedo & Malware, Azmuth & Malware
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'm fine. I just don't want you to know I hate him.

Azmuth had scheduled a visit to Galvan B and had requested Albedo come along. He'd obviously said yes, of course! Azmuth never asked him for help with anything, and certainly didn't request it. It was always do this and do that! Never please or thank you. But The First Thinker had actually requested it, face to face, and said he had a choice. It'd made him curious. Intrigued, even. So he'd said yes.

He'd wondered. Wondered why-

Well.  
He'd never met Malware personally until now, only heard of him. And so far, the first impression was not going well. Malware was loud, he was rash, impatient. His manners were atrocious, and he was easily irritated. Azmuth had the patience of a saint around him as he ran the required tests, while still wrangling words and manipulating them into whatever was most fitting to calm the specimen down.  
Albedo felt a pang of jealousy over that. Azmuth was never this patient with HIM. He'd allowed minor mistakes, doing the wrong tasks, or even bringing the wrong tools. Not without a firm slap on the hand and being berated on his abilities, of course. But never something like this. He couldn't help being wrong though. He didn't want to make mistakes, and Azmuth knew it and didn't fault him of it. Too much, atleast.  
But Albedo had rushed through school and graduated with honours nearly three decades earlier than what was usual, and he was still working on the last section of his education, despite working at the lab. He didn't let his education come in way of his job, and he learned quickly to make up for the lacking knowledge. He'd done all he could to be a helpful, intuitive, capable, perfect assisstant, and to do his job without being in the way. Yet Malware, of all people, was recieveing that patience, and throwing it away. That small amount of compassion and empathy that would mean the world to Albedo himself.  
Albedo decided he didn't like Malware much.

Despite the constant interruptions and mishandled wrangling of the mechamorph, they finished the task. Albedo was relieved, happy he didn't have to see Malware more for now. He was still brewing, taking in the bitterness of it all. This new side to Azmuth he'd never seen. Never been allowed. When the older galvan had questioned him, asked how he'd felt about meeting Malware, he didn't mention the seeping hatred, or his annoyance at the constant demands for a cure, or the fright he felt when Malware had thrown a tantrum and crashed half the room. He certainly didn't mention his disdain for the creature. He didn't want Azmuth to think lowly of him, or replace him with someone less worthy of the position he'd worked his guts out for.  
He'd just said he was fine. A simple, plain, fine. He'd found a certain string of acids interesting, and decided to comment on that before returning to work.

Azmuth didn't buy it.  
Albedo was not 'fine'. The ineccessant commentary and fixations of certain part of Malwares genetic builds he was prepared for. He'd worked long enough with Albedo to know he could talk your eardrums dry. He'd be doing well, he'd be looking forward for a job, he'd be snarkily mocking someone or something and needed to be reminded of professionalism, but he'd never ever been just 'fine'. He'd have to keep an eye out, or his mother would have his head on a plate, overprotective as she could be. 

It was something that needed to be dealt with immediately.


End file.
